


驾照突击

by 春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87
Relationships: Itano Tomomi/Kasai Tomomi





	驾照突击

河西今天特别兴奋，新舞台剧的造型出来了，特意拍了照片，打算在披露前，先回家给板野看第一眼，然而谁知道板野吃饭的时候就心不在焉，跟她讲了最近排练和新造型的事，她也是“嗯嗯啊啊”了事，最多只是在河西拿照片给她看的时候说了一句“好看”。

吃过晚饭，板野更是不知从哪掏出一本包着书皮的书，心无旁骛地读了很久很久，完全无法沟通，更是根本没发现对面坐着的人嘴巴都已经撅到天上了。

河西玩着手机，把定妆照发了出去，抬头看，板野还是没变动作。

与其等对面这根木头知道自己因为被冷落而在生气来哄自己，不如直接惹她一下比较开心。

“在看什么呢？”直接抢过那人手里的书。

“chiyuu，还我！”

“哎？”河西看着被自己抢来的书的内页，一时语塞。

脸红着一把夺回被抢走的书，撑起来书，把脑袋整个藏到书的后面。

板野友美的驾照噩梦是从7年前开始的，由一个叫河西智美的人率先提出，于是她毅然决然地走上了这条不归路。

能考这么久，也确实不在两人的计划范围内。

眼看着各位先从团体毕业的、后从团体离开的都拿到了驾照……尤其是连麻友都毕业打算拿驾照然后带着由纪去兜过风了，板野仍旧在合格线下苦苦挣扎，跟河西的兜风计划更是遥遥无期，真的是不甘心，哪怕是能带着河西东京都一日游也可以啊！

而河西也苦恼了起来，如果早知道板野拿驾照这么痛苦，自己当初也就不提这事了。虽然河西已经觉得驾照考不考都无所谓了，但板野一副考不出来不回头的架势，还不准河西自己去考，这件事就让河西有些甜蜜地头大了——甜蜜是板野对承诺的坚守，头大是板野倔强的性格和屡战屡败。又不好打击她，只能由着她了。

终于挨到板野放下了书，结果河西刚打算跟板野说两句话，板野似神游一般嘴里念念有词，飘到卧室拿换洗衣服，河西仔细一听，尽是书上的考点，拿了衣服的板野头也不抬地飘进了浴室，水声响起。

这就有点……太让人不爽了。

河西在浴室外琢磨了一会儿，反身回卧室换了一身行头，推门而入。

“chiyuu酱你……你干嘛？！”

河西穿了一件丝质白色睡裙，不顾淋浴喷头喷出的水弄湿裙子，也不顾板野的慌张抗议，上前。

“一起洗吧~今天还没有跟chin酱好好讲过话呢~”说着拉过板野，把沐浴乳和浴球塞到她手上，“chin酱帮我啦~”

两个人也不是没有一起洗过，其实是很正常的洗澡过程，除了河西没脱掉睡裙之外。

水流顺着头发流下来，一点点湿了白色睡裙。无法拒绝河西要求、又不知道应不应该问为什么的板野红着脸，机械地用浴球帮河西隔着睡裙擦沐浴乳，一言不发，仿佛做出羞耻举动的是自己而不是河西。然而怎么才能不去在意呢，白色睡裙下一点一点透出的河西身体美好的线条，胸、背、臀、小腹还有……不行！发觉自己已经血脉贲张的板野甩了甩脑袋。

“chi……chiyuu你不是要跟我聊天？”努力保持冷静。

看着板野想看又不敢看的眼神，还有这个故作镇静的样子，河西笑了，真是好懂的人。

“嗯，一会儿再说，现在还有更重要的事~”

河西转过身，塞给板野一个东西，是个遥控器，而正被欲望炙烤的板野，一时没能反应过来，一脸茫然地看向河西。河西轻笑，帮板野按下遥控上的一个按钮，同时拉着板野的一只手向下探去，板野一愣。

终于明白这是恋人新买玩具的板野整个脸红的像番茄。

“嗯……chin酱，接下来tomo就……交给你了～”面颊红润眼含水气的河西拉过板野，喘息着，在她耳边软糯地吐出这句话后，将手软软地搭在板野肩膀上。

燥热的气息吹在板野耳畔，一股从小腹出发升腾而起的欲望霸占了大脑，燃起的欲望已经无法停止，接过恋人递上的主动权，本能驱使着板野去吻河西的耳朵和脖子，隔着衣服抓住河西的胸，大腿抵住河西两腿间，隔着裙子对下身继续按摩，水为丝质睡裙增加了摩擦力，让板野的触摸比平时更为刺激。

“啊啊……”板野按了遥控上的按钮，显然是更激烈的模式，配合着的还有板野对胸前两点的舔咬，原本捉着胸部的手对下体的揉弄，河西抑制不住呻吟出声，四肢力气被抽空一般，直接跪坐在了浴室地砖上，板野也随着面对河西跪坐了下来。河西骑在板野的大腿上，闭着双眼，软软地趴伏在板野的肩上，扭动着腰身。

想要给她更多的想法驱使着板野一次次地调整着玩具的频率，河西摆动着身体，双手摸索着板野的温度。板野让河西躺了下来，河西支起腿，洞穴向板野敞开着。

板野低头用舌去舔弄穴旁的敏感点，温热的触感与玩具的频率让河西体内汹涌的感觉越发近了，在临界点，河西突然把玩具取了出来，抓着板野的手——“进来……”

几乎不需要润滑，板野的手指没根而入。伴随着板野的舌和手指，河西向上一挺腰身，终于达到了高潮。

板野帮河西脱掉睡裙，拉起河西坐进浴缸，从背后把河西拥在怀里。河西享受着板野的拥抱，转过头又吻上了板野。

“chin，到时候来看我哦~”河西说舞台。

“嗯”板野脸红的很可疑。

“咦？chin酱你脸红了哦~”

“没没没没有……”

河西不说话，只是看着板野，刚才还企图辩解的板野突然就泄了气，“唔……chiyuu那个造型……很好看啦……”把脸埋在了河西的肩窝里。

河西被逗笑了，“傻瓜~下周我们骑单车去海边吧？”转移一下话题好了。

“唔，可是我更想开车载你去……”板野的情绪又从害羞转到了沮丧。

“笨蛋，驾照的事就顺其自然吧，没关系的，只要是两个人一起的话，怎么样都可以哦。”抓住抱着自己的手，十指交握。

“以后……不要玩这种玩具了。”回想起刚才的事情，板野还是觉得有必要严肃地说一说。

“不要嘛，tomo很享受把自己全部交给你的感觉啊~”

“……”其实自己也很享受。

“哎，对了，买的时候我记得好像说有远程功能？下次试试？”

“chiyuu……”脸红的能滴出血来的板野再次把脸埋进了河西的肩窝。


End file.
